


I don't know where I'm going (but I don't think I'm coming home)

by AsianAscian



Series: here in death valley [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Soul Eater
Genre: (eventually. they were always there but here they appear much earlier than in canon.), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fix-It, Family, Gen, Good Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, Lord Death is such a funny character i cant even explain how funny it is that jeralt works for him, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Twins, OCs galore because....they need partners ya know, You read it right: there's also persona babey!, in which I vaguely understand canon and make up the rest, in which almost everyone deserved better so we gotta take everything in out own hands, in which shibusen staff decides theyre gonna adopt all the FE kids who have shitty parents & more, journal format, mixing manga and anime soul eater lore/canon and then making my own because im just dumb like that, no beta we die like Glenn, this is just a small side story of a larger story i have planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianAscian/pseuds/AsianAscian
Summary: There's an old saying that goes, "It takes a village to raise a child."When it comes to his demon twins, Jeralt will just have to settle with Death City and Shibusen, and all of the oddities that come with it.Or: Jeralt hightails it out of Fódlan and decides that working for Lord Death in a city filled with Meisters and Demon Weapons is the best way to keep his twins safe and out of Rhea's reach.Even if it means he has to deal with a bunch of eccentric individuals that tend to be too quirky for his liking.At least it means his children fit right in. And he always has his journal to rant to, he supposes.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Series: here in death valley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 1997 - 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello yes I'm not dead, just dying. Do I have other stories I should probably update? Yes. Will I? Uhhh to be determined.
> 
> Every few months or so, I fall into the hellhole that is Soul Eater. Does it have its flaws? Yes. A lot. And yet I still love the world it created. This time around, my obsession with Soul Eater has mixed with my current interest in FE3H and Persona 3/4/5. And of course, I had to shove in OCs because I have no self-control but hey, I write for me, ya know?
> 
> Enjoy the mess.

5 June 1997

Clear skies. I picked some flowers for Sitri and returned home. The look of joy on her face at the sight of these flowers will be even more beautiful than the flowers themselves.

12 July 1997

The sun is out today. Sitri and Aelfric both asked me to do a partial transformation for them again. I don’t know what they find so fascinating about seeing a blade protrude from my arm, but maybe that’s just because I’ve grown used to it.

Turns out they don’t get many chances to see Demon Weapons. Not surprising, really—Shibusen and the Church have a...complicated relationship, to say the least. 

It’s fine I guess. It makes Sitri’s eyes glow with excitement, and that’s all the reason I need to do it.

18 August 1997

Sunny. Sitri begged me to smuggle her a book from the outside world, one that Lady Rhea most  _ definitely _ would not approve of. Aelfric and I were rightfully hesitant on the idea but, well…it’s hard to deny Sitri of anything.

_ The Lesser Key of Solomon _ …she was really interested in it. Is it too late for her to be going through her rebellious phase?

21 August 1997

The sun’s peeking through some clouds. Sitri pointed out how she shares the name with one of the demons listed in that book. Said that if she ever had children, she’d name her firstborn Byleth to keep the trend going. 

Aelfric asked her what she would do if she had twins. She said she’d still call the other one Byleth too. He managed to convince her to at least rearrange the letters of the second kid. Blythe, maybe.

A ridiculous conversation, but it made her smile. That’s all that matters in the end.

24 October 1997

Cloudy again.

One of the monks brought up the Death Festival today. As expected, Lady Rhea was in a foul mood for the rest of the afternoon.

I wonder why she despises anything that has to do with Death City so much. But I find it better not to ask. I don’t think it’s overly important, so it’s probably fine.

Still, I can’t help but wonder what the place did to make Lady Rhea work herself into a frenzy just by being mentioned. 

17 November 1997

Slightly overcast today.

I had rings forged for me and Sitri. I couldn’t help it. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I’ve never felt this strongly towards another person before. 

I just hope she says yes.

2 December 1997

Snowing again.

I proposed today, and Sitri said yes. She said yes!

I’m going to be married. After all these years being a lonely old coot, I’m going to be married to a beautiful young woman who has stolen the heart that I offered up to her willingly.

30 December 1997

Heavy snow. Sitri wants our wedding to be in November. Says that that’s when the leaves are their prettiest. I don’t really have a preference, so that’s fine by me. It’ll give us ample time to prepare, anyways.

9 February 1998

It’s cloudy today. I almost regret agreeing to a November wedding. It’s such a long way ahead. I half just want to whisk Sitri away and elope just so we can tie the knot right now, but I know she wouldn’t be happy with that, and neither would Lady Rhea.

15 April 1998

It’s pouring outside. Lady Rhea’s fussing over Sitri and the wedding. I think she might be even more invested in it than we are. It’s nice though, knowing that she’s doing everything in her power to make things run along smoothly. I’m glad we have her.

28 July 1998

Too damn sunny today. But we have four months left. Four months, and I can finally call Sitri my wife. I can hardly wait.

26 November 1998

Cloudy.

Married. I’m married. Goddess, I never thought I’d see the day. And to Sitri, of all people. I must be the luckiest man alive.

Sitri’s happy too. I’ve never seen her smile this much and for this long. Goddess, do I love her. Nothing in the world could make me happier.


	2. 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some new but familiar scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances towards you* 
> 
> here take more of this shitty AU
> 
> *dances away from you*

1 February 1999

Light snow. Sitri is pregnant. About a month or so along. I can’t believe it. I’m going to be a father.

I’m scared. It’s been so long since I’ve felt fear, but this? This scares me a lot.

But I’m also happy. So very happy. Sitri told me how she had always wanted a big family full of laughter and smiles.

If I can give her that, then by the Goddess, I will.

26 April 1999

Light rain today. Sitri’s getting weird cravings. Asked for fish with peanut butter. Sometimes I swear I’ll never understand her.

12 July 1999

Sunny all day.

Sitri’s stomach is round with our children.

Twins. We’re having twins. A girl and a boy.

Aelfric had a real laugh. Was probably thinking about that conversation from two years back. 

22 July 1999

The sun’s out again today. Sitri’s insisting on the name Byleth for our daughter. But she relented and agreed on Blythe for our son. 

Something tells me our kids will be as strange as she is. But well, that’s what makes them so very special.

13 August 1999

Overcast weather. Lady Rhea sent me out on a mission. Don’t know how long it will take. I want to be there when my children are born, but that doesn’t look too plausible. 

Aelfric and Lady Rhea assured me that they would look after Sitri, but I can’t help but be worried. I hope nothing bad happens while I’m away.

15 September 1999

Raining. I’ve completed the mission, but there’s something at the back of my head that’s nagging me. Am I just being paranoid? I don’t know, but there’s a creeping sense of dread that I can’t explain.

20 September 1999

All is cloudy. I can’t believe Sitri’s dead. Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth. But is that the truth?

And still, the children she traded her life for don’t make a sound. Didn’t even cry at birth.

25 September 1999

It’s raining. The twins don’t laugh or cry. Not ever.

Lady Rhea says not to worry, but babies that don’t cry… aren’t natural. It’s not even that only _one_ of them is like that, no. Both of them are as silent as the night.

I had Aelfric examine the children in secret. He said their pulses are normal, but neither of them have a heartbeat.

No heartbeat!

2 October 1999

Sunny.

I feel I must take the children and leave. But the church is always watching us… 

I don’t know what Rhea has planned. I used to think the world of Rhea.

Now I’m terrified of her.

8 October 1999 

More rain.

I used the fire that broke out last night to fake the twins’ deaths. Rhea’s in a state over the news. But I can’t change what I’ve done. I’ve got to take the children and leave… 

19 October 1999

It’s stormy today.

Fodlan isn’t safe. Rhea has eyes and ears everywhere in the country. She’s the archbishop, after all. We have to go somewhere where she has no influence, no reach.

24 October 1999

It’s cloudy again.

Death City. That’s where we’ll go. Rhea hates it there, won’t go anywhere near it.

And maybe Lord Death will take pity on me and tell me what the hell she did to my children, and why she’s so obsessed with them.

Sitri…I hope you can forgive me for leaving. I hope you understand why I had to.

30 October 1999

It’s sunny in Death City. We arrived at the DC Airport without any complications, though I felt as if I was being watched the whole time at the airport in Fodlan. It made my skin crawl…

I requested permission to see Lord Death tomorrow. Hopefully he can shed some light on the twins’ condition.

31 October 1999

Cloudy.

They share a second soul together. A second fucking soul.

Rhea, what the hell did you do?

1 November 1999

Cloudy again. Lord Death was kind and offered to see me again today to further explain.

The twins’ souls were too weak on their own. They were going to die. It seems that Rhea implanted half a Crest Stone—a Crest Stone!—in each of their hearts to keep them alive.

But doing so apparently tethered a soul to both of them.

Lord Death is still trying to figure out whose though. He said he’d keep me informed, since it was probably related to why Rhea was so obsessed with them.

I’m scared of what the answer will be.

3 November 1999

Overcast.

Sothis. Lord Death says that it’s the soul of the fucking Goddess that they share.

I don’t know what to do with this information.

4 November 1999

It’s raining today. Lord Death asked me what I planned on doing now that I have some semblance of the truth. I honestly don’t know.

He offered me a job at Shibusen if I didn’t plan on going back to Fodlan. Said my combat experience was invaluable, and staying in Death City meant my family would be out of Rhea’s reach. I’m still suspicious about why Rhea hates this place so much though. Was there a real reason for it? 

Still, he has a point. I’ve got nowhere else to run. I need to start earning money for the children too.

9 November 1999

Storming outside. I asked Lord Death why Rhea dislikes Death City. He said it likely wasn’t Death City she hated, rather, it was _him_.

He told me that he suspects that Rhea is actually Seiros. 

As in, daughter of Sothis, slayer of Nemesis, _Seiros._

Said if his hunch was right, then she probably hates him for not bringing her mother back. He thinks that all this time, she’s been trying to revive her mother. 

And that she might have finally succeeded.

Fucking hell.

11 November 1999

The sun is shining too brightly today.

I accepted Lord Death’s offer. 

I don’t _fully_ trust him, nor do I think he’s telling me everything, but at least he seems like he’s invested in my children only because he’s concerned about their health. Actually worried for _them_ , not the second soul dwelling within them.

He seemed pretty happy with my decision. Said he’d get everything arranged, and not to worry about my living conditions. Insisted on providing for my family’s needs—housing, a good paycheck, someone trustworthy to look after the twins whenever I’m away. He also assured me that if I ever felt like leaving, he wouldn’t stop me. I would be free to take the children and leave, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

I hope I’m doing the right thing.

27 November 1999

Raining today. Lord Death suggested I take on an assistant. Some bright-eyed kid named Alois, newly graduated. Told me he could watch over the twins while I went out on missions.

He’s alright. Too loud for my tastes, but the twins don’t make a fuss about him. Then again, they don’t make a fuss about anything. He’s pretty good at taking care of them though, so I guess he’s fine.

Anyways, Lord Death’s sending me to hunt some pre-Kishin souls in a few weeks. Said I have the potential to be one hell of a Death Scythe. I just hope I’m not getting too in over my own head.

31 December 1999

Cloudy. We had a few visitors today at the Death Room, just as the year was winding down to a close. The twins were with me when they suddenly just...appeared. I thought they were intruders until Lord Death welcomed them.

But they took a vested interest in the twins, and I don’t like it. They creep me out, and that’s saying something. There were three of them in total. The silver-haired ones seemed to have their eyes on certain twins—the boy with Byleth, the girl with Blythe. They seemed curious. And that other man, the one with the butterfly mask…there was something not _human_ about him, even more so than the other two.

I don’t like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:
> 
> -Sorry Sitri you’re one of the few people I didn’t save and you deserve so much better than that :(
> 
> -look out Death City, the Eisners are in town
> 
> -So Death City is implied to be in the middle of a desert in Nevada in the anime. BUT in the Soul Eater NOT! anime, some of the desert nearby trails off into a more countryside looking area. I’m using that as an excuse to have more varied weather other than like. Sunny and hot dhsaafkhsd
> 
> -And here I come with my bat to smash canon to bits and pieces yepppp
> 
> -In which Lord Death is like “what’s a secret?” lol. But seriously, as someone who cares a lot about children as well as considering having one of his own, I feel like Lord Death would take pity on Jeralt and try to help this single father figure everything out after pretty much leaving all that he ever knew behind for the sake of his twins ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -I find it very funny that Jeralt went from working for Rhea, a woman who is unnervingly serene (in my opinion, anyways) and secretly obsessive, to working for Lord Death, a literal Death God who, despiste his title, is incredibly enthusiastic and peppy almost 24/7 to the point that you start to wonder “is...is this really the god of death I’m speaking to???”
> 
> -Speaking of, I have a lot of thoughts about the contrast between Lord Death & Rhea, but idk if I’ll ever get to it in this story so if you wanna hear my two cents about it, feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr akjfhasjdhf
> 
> -And look! It’s Alois! Yes that’s right, he’s a member of Shibusen instead of a Knight of Seiros! I have a backstory for that. Maybe I’ll get to it sometime.
> 
> -And oooooh who are these mysterious strangers at the end???

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea of where this story is going but I'm mostly just pulling this shit out as I go. Don't expect it to be too consistent dhajkds
> 
> Yell at me on my tumblr @asian-ascian.


End file.
